1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries refer to batteries that can be repeatedly charged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries may be used in small mobile devices, e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. Large capacity rechargeable batteries may be used as a power supply for driving a motor in, e.g., hybrid electric automobiles.
A rechargeable battery has an electrode assembly including positive electrodes, negative electrodes, and separators are wound in the form of a jelly roll. The electrode assembly is mounted in a case through an opening of the case; and the opening is covered by a cap assembly. A collector plate is installed at an end portion of the electrode assembly; and the collector plate is electrically connected to a terminal unit mounted to the cap assembly. Accordingly, by connecting an external terminal to the terminal unit of the cap assembly, a current generated in the electrode assembly passes through the collector plate and the terminal unit of the cap assembly to be supplied to the external terminal.
The terminal unit includes a terminal plate coupled to the positive electrode terminal and the negative electrode terminal to connect a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal that are connected to the collector plate, and a bus bar, and the positive electrode terminal or the negative electrode terminal and the terminal plate, or the terminal plate and the bus bar, are coupled to each other by laser welding.